Layered security models used in typical modern communications systems rely heavily on public/private cryptographic key pairs to provide integrity-based certificates that are utilized for verification of users and/or user devices. Nonetheless, while typical integrity-based certificates provide modern communication systems a level of protection from unauthorized access, these communication systems can be compromised when the integrity-based certificates or user devices storing the integrity-based certificates are stolen, obtained, or otherwise accessed by unauthorized entities. These and other drawbacks exists.